Can It Change?
by InLoveWithThePuckster
Summary: Beth has finally got the courage to meet her biological mother, but what happens when she already has a picture perfect family with blonde hair and guppy lips, not to metion that she's a complete mess
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is an idea I had for a story, let me know if you guys like it? Sorry for any mistakes.**

**I don't own Glee...**

Rain slowly, drizzling down my clothes and my hair drenched, dripping softly, I prepared myself. You can do this, it's okay everything will be okay if you just knock the door, I told myself. If I'm not ready I'll know when someone answers, I just need to knock the door.

Moving a single stand of wet hair from my face, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My hand shaking as I slowly tapped it against the white door, then it was over. I swiftly opened my eyes, I had done it, breathing out a sigh of relief. Even if I leave with nothing else I'll be proud of myself for finally knocking on the door.

"Hello?" a deep voice, suddenly snapped me back to reality. I had been so caught up in my thoughts I forgot about what would happened after I knocked on the door.

Looking up, before me stood a man with dirty blonde hair, that swept softly across his forehead. His piercing green eyes, staring straight into mine. While his oddly sized lips formed a look of confusion, as I stood there still not answering.

"Emm...can I help you with something?" he asked slowly, raising his eyebrows but still I couldn't answer.

"Are you okay?" he stepped slighty towards me, my lips were dry.

"I'm...I'm...eh...Q-quinn? Q-uinn...Fa-fabray?"I managed to finally stutter and the man's lips formed a smile and his face quickly changed into one of understanding.

"Oh you're looking for Quinn?" in reply I nodded and he continued to speak.

"Well Quinn's actually out of town for a while on some business but I'm her husband, if that helps?"

I was still shaking from the cold weather and my wet clothes so all I manage was a small ,"Oh."

"Do you wanna come in? You look frozen and you're soaking?" the man asked friendly, nodding towards the door.

Feeling the icy breeze I nodded and followed him into the house, amazed by the warmth and homeliness of it. The fire in the living room was lit and the christmas tree was up, decorated with red and gold. I couldn't help but smile at all the photographs that surrounded the room, mostly of the same three kids.

"I'm guessing the photos are of your kids?" I said sitting down on the sofa, as the man sat across from me.

"Yeah," he answered with a dorky smile,"Two boys and girl, that ones Luke, he's six,"pointing to one of the photos. "That's Leah she's almost five and that little guy is Taylor, who is two."

"Wow, they're all gorgeous,"

"Yeah, so I'm Sam, Sam Evans," he said holding out his hand, I shook it but was a little scared to tell him my name.

"M-my name is...em B-beth, I'm kinda your wife's daughter," I slowly said, trying not to look him in the eye.

All Sam said was ,"I know, I've known since the moment I saw you."

Realistion hit me, I wasnt ready for this, I was a mess I don't need anything else in my life right now.

"Well if you know who I am, then you have to try and understand how sensitive this subject is, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Sam answered with a sympathetic smile.

"Well then you can never tell her I was here, ok? Please I'm not ready for this! At least not now anyway, maybe I'll come back in a few months but just now I can't! I'm a complete wreck, so you can't tell your wife, ok please?" I begged, holding back tears.

Sam gulped, "Yeah, okay...I promise."

I know it would be difficult for him to keep a secret from his wife, but from the look he gave me I knew he wouldn't tell her.

"I'm gonna go,"I stated before quickly letting myself out.

I ran down the street and around the corner, until I finally felt safe. I sat down behind a small bush, gently letting the tears flow. What was I thinking? I'm not stable right now, how can I start a realtionship with someone when all I can think about is when I can have my next drink? Or I can hardly stay sober for two hours otherwise I want to kill myself?

I need to get my life under control, I need to respect myself and my body. It's not heathly, my life is a total trainwreck and I need to get my act together before it's too late.

**Review-good,bad or just plain ugly! If no one review's I'll take that as a sign no one likes it...**

**Thanks Love Kx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Finally got this chapter up, sorry it's so short! Promise the next one will be longer!**

**By the way Beth is about 17 that may change but yeah for just now she is 17!**

**I don't own Glee...**

Sam's POV

"S-sam...Sam..." Quinn softly whispered in my ear and shook me from my peaceful dreams.

I slowly, began to open my eyes and peered over to where she was lying. Her body hidden under the duvet and her hair swept back, but when I properly looked at her I could see the tears streaming down her, rosy cheeks.

I pulled her in closer, running my hand up and down her back, while the other one was resting against her hair.

"What's wrong?" I hushed to her.

"I think about it a lot...Beth I mean. She's my daughter yet she's a complete mystery to me. Is she happy? Where is she? Does she look like me? Does she have Puck's eyes or nose or smile?"

I gulped, knowing I could answer most of those question. I felt guilty, but I had made a promise to Beth. She wasn't ready and I had to respect that, but it had been six months and she hadn't come back.

So I just held Quinn close and sang to her, what else could I do?

Things just kept getting worse, it was eating away at me. Quinn stayed strong about Beth for years but now all of a sudden it became more apparent to me how much the situation broke Quinn.

Beth's POV

Rehab was hard. It was painful, talking about why I had the addiction to alcohol and my life. My past sometimes breaks me, that was the problem. It's difficult to move forward but the past is in the past now and I'm to move forward.

I really am trying, I've been out of rehab for about two months now and I'm sober but I still haven't went back to see...her.

I walk down that street, and past her house everyday and sometimes I can see through the window. The perfect family.

The day I met Sam still plays over in my mind, again and again. It haunts me, sometimes I'm worried he told her and she got mad at me or whatever. That tortures me.

I've decided though, tomorrow's gonna be different, I'm gonna finally knock on that door again. Who knows maybe I'll be accepted into a family for the first time since Shelby died.

So for now I'll just close my eyes and try to sleep, tomorrows a new day and it's going to be different. I softly sing myself into a peaceful dream, about the way life should've been.

The sun, shining through the window, glistening in my eyes woke me up. I rolled over, glancing at my phone noticing it was only 7am, but I decided to get up anyway.

Looking in my bathroom mirror, I took a deep breath telling myself it was just one step at a time and the first one was to take a shower.

After that all I had to do was get dressed and have breakfast, but that just all became a blur because all of a sudden I was right in front of that door.

It was just waiting for me to knock it, just sitting there patiently. Slowly closing my eyes and knocking the door, I could instantly hear footsteps coming towards the door.

"Beth?"

**Dun dun dunna!**

**Review, love Kx**


End file.
